


Robbers (Phan au)

by TypicalCharlie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drug Use, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Spider-man, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalCharlie/pseuds/TypicalCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small phan AU based off the song Robbers by The 1975.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbers (Phan au)

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? I don't know. It just sort of came to my head. Cringey. I hope you enjoy it though. :)
> 
> Its literally 8 in the morning and I haven't slept at all.

Dan remembered the night he met Phil. In a bar so similar to the one they were in right now. He had pretty blue eyes. _God they were so gorgeous._ _He was._ He is.  

 

Dan was singing into a random microphone at a random bar. A lot of people had gathered. But he was only looking at Phil. His eyes. They were just  _ so captivating. _

 

Phil was in the front row of course. Looking back at him. The bar was smokey and Phil and Chris and PJ were high. Dan was too, of course. But Dan was on something special. Something he didn't care to remember the name to, but everything was bright and he was floating. Not literally but it felt like it. 

 

Then everything was a blur. The rest of the night had gone past with a lot of dancing and singing and laughter. They eventually ended up taking a taxi to where they were staying Chris and PJ had went to their rooms and Dan and Phil went to the one they shared. 

 

Dan immediately crashed. Phil took a bit longer but eventually he did too. 

  
  


*

 

“No! Dan how many times do I have to point out, thats dangerous and we could get cau-”

 

“Phil. We just have to wear masks. That's all. We won't get caught. We haven't.  _ We've done worse. _ ”

 

“Do we really need the money that bad.” Phil calmly stated. Because he was trying to stay calm with how insane this idea was.

 

Dan nodded, “Phil. We live in a three small bedroom house. Shitty furniture and paint falling off the damn walls. Once we do this a few-”

 

“A few?!”

 

“-times then we can be living the life we want. You could get  _ anything  _ you want.”

 

Phil stopped. He wasn't going to persuade Dan not to do it. He couldn't. Dan wouldn't let him. Phil wasn't going to let him do it alone either. 

 

“Fine. Fine yeah, let's do it.”

 

Dan brightly smiled. He then jumped on Phil and kissed his face all over repeatedly. “Thank you thank you thank you. Thanks babe.” He kissed his nose. “You won't regret it I promise.” He kissed his cheek. “We won't get caught.” He kissed his other cheek. “You won't get hurt.” He kissed his forehead. 

 

Phil rolled his eyes and kissed Dan on his lips. It was a messy kiss. He knew Dan wouldn't be able to control if one of them got hurt or caught. So he's going to treat tonight like it's his last before tomorrow. 

 

Phil moved a hand to Dans hip and the other to the back of his neck. The kiss got deeper and Dan grabbed Phil's waist, obviously knowing where this was headed, and dragged Phil with him to their bed. The back of Dans knees hit the bed and he fell back while Phil fell forward, never breaking the kiss until Phil was literally laying on top of Dan and holding his weight up on his forearms. Phil trailed kisses down Dans neck and occasionally nipped at it, liking the noises Dan makes. A sort of breathy needy moan. 

 

Phil moved down and kissed down his stomach, making Dans muscles jump. When he got to the belt he quickly undone it and got Dans pants off and before he could get any further, Dan stopped him and flipped him around. 

 

Dan took a bit more time than necessary to undo Phil's pants but as soon as he did, he pulled both Phil's pants and boxers down in one go. Phil gasped. Just a small gasp, not one of those dramatic ones. Dan took Phil in his mouth but got stopped before he went any further.

 

“Its not fair. You have more clothes on.” Phil practically whined, in a teasing way. 

 

Dan rolled his eyes and took his boxers off within a blink. “Better?”

 

“Much.” Phil leaned up and kissed him again. 

 

You can definitely guess where this is going.

 

*

 

The next day everyone had a nervous excitement going on. PJ Chris and Dan were ready. Phil is too. More than he'd like to admit, he liked the thrill of these things.

 

Dan was standing in front of the store and he had a mask on and so did Phil. 

 

Phil gave Dans hand one last squeeze before letting go.

 

“Ready?” Dan asked.

 

“As much as I'm going to get, yeah.” Phil turned to Dan and lifted up his mask and gave Dan a slow and meaningful kiss. 

 

“I feel like Spiderman a bit.” Dan mumbled and smiled.

 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Not the time to mention Spidey Man.”

 

Dan nodded and heard PJ start the engine and that was their que. Dan and Phil both pulled out gun and ran into the small store. 

 

Everything went off in a blur and after Phil had put the money in the bag and Dan shot the cashier and an employee, they ran out. They ran to the van and Dan was holding his side. He was bleeding no doubt. 

 

Phil's face was pale and PJ took off, but kept sending worried glances in the mirror. It was hard for Phil to stay calm. He was scared. He put as much pressure as he could, like Chris directed him to. Dan stayed awake and Chris kept letting him smoke because maybe the weed will help with the pain. Or something to distract him. 

 

After what seemed like hours, they were home. Phil rushed Dan into the kitchen and he leaned against the sink. 

 

Phil let Chris cleaned him up since he knew what he was doing. And by the time Dan was stitched up, it was evening. He was still bleeding but not enough to bleed out.

 

Phil walked to Dan and looked at him. And they both seemed to have the same thought because they both leaned in to kiss each other. They kissed like they haven't seen each other in  _ years.  _ And they didn't stop for five minutes. 

 

“You promised you wou- You said-”

 

“I said  _ you  _ wouldn't get hurt. And I'm okay. I promise.”

 

Phil traced his thumb across Dans cheek. “I love you.”

 

That made Dan pause. He believed Phil. They've been through some shit. He loved Phil too. “I love you too.”

 

“I know.”

  
They kissed again and again and again. Both having blood smeared onto their faces from Dans wound but they didn't care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda abandoned my other writing thing because I don't know where I'm headed with it and I have a major writers block with it. Also. I kinda wrote another thing on Wattpad with my friend. @-Tinman- I believe and it's called Where's My Wonderland ((((:


End file.
